U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,190 and 3,303,191 disclose dihydro-2,1-benzothioazine-2,2,-dioxides and 4-ketodihydro-2,1-benzothiazine 2,2-dioxides, respectively, having pharmaceutical utility.
Levy discloses the synthesis of N-methoxy benzisothiazoles in J. Heterocycl. Chem., 8, 873 (1971).
Renfrow et al. disclose benzylsultam as a product of gas-phase thermolysis of 2-methylbenzenesulfonyl azide in J. Org. Chem., 40, 1525-6 (1975).
Phaltan (N-trichloromethylthio-phthalimide), Difolatan.RTM. (cis-N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)-4-cyclohexene-1,2-dicarboximide) and Captan (N-(trichloromethylthio)-4-cyclohexene-1,2-dicarboximide) are known fungicides.